Hide&GoSeek
by The Crooked Winged Angel
Summary: [WinryxEdward]'Oh come on, Edward' Winry groaned. 'You need a break after all that you've been through! Even Alphonse is playing' And that is how the greatest game of Hide and go seek in Edward's life started.


**Note to readers: Alphonse has his body back in this fic.**

Edward: 17

Winry: 17

Alphonse: 16

**Hide&GoSeek**

_by Kittieee_

* * *

"46...47...48..." 

Edward Elric never thought he'd be back here, counting up to 100 as everyone ran to hide. After all, it was a very childish game. If it wasn't for Winry, he would be sitting at home and reading a book. But now, she had to ruin what was going to be a perfect night of alone time.

_"Oh come on, Edward!!" Winry groaned. "You need a break after all that you've been through! Even Alphonse is playing!"_

_Edward just rolled his eyes and replied with a, "No."_

_Sighing, Winry responded. "But it will be fun! I promise!!" An idea soon popped into her head. "Unless you're scared, that is."_

_"Scared?"_

_"Yeah. Who knows? You could get lost, after all, you are so tiny." That earned a twitch. "Or maybe someone would step on you, since you have such a puny body." He began to growl under his breath. "Then there is the possibility that someone would mistake you for a little girl. You're hair is _sooo_ long and you are such a shrimp."_

_And that brought it on._

_"YOU KNOW WHAT, WENCH?! AT LEAST I AM NOT AS MASCULINE AS YOU!!" he shouted in rage._

_An explosion of giggles erupted from Winry's mouth._

_"What?!" Edward spat. "Are you enjoying my insults?"_

_That just made Winry giggle even more._

_"What?!"_

_Giggling still, Winry replied, "You..._giggle_...just..._giggle_...insulted yourself!"_

_After a good three minutes of pondering, he finally understood what Winry meant and slammed his head down on the table to hide his embarrassment. He muttered something under his breath._

_"W-what?"_

_Looking up, face still reddened with embarrassment, Edward repeated himself. "_Fine_. I'll play your little game."_

Now, he regretted that more than ever.

As he walked, he began to hear an immense ammount of laughter from behind a bush. Edward turned towards the bush and began to creep slowly and quietly to it. Peering over the bush, he was something he did NOT need to see.

Alphonse was behind the bush with a girl. And not just any girl, their old childhood friend Lilith. Edward had caught them at a bad time, as the two teenagers had claimed each others lips are their own. _Was this why they were laughing?!_ Edward thought as he backed away from them, letting them have their privacy as he did not know what was going to come next.

* * *

It seemed that hours had passed and one by one, everyone had been found. It was well into the night, so most of them were giving up to run home to grab jackets for themselves. Everyone by now had been found, or all but one. 

Winry.

She was the only one still hiding.

Edward had been told by others that she was always the last one still hiding, always in a great spot. She had a way with always winning. That was mainly because she knew every nook and cranny of Resembool.

He was about halfway through Resembool when he found her. She had obviously stopped caring a while ago, since she was asleep on a bench, her head leaning against the brick wall of a store. Edward sighed and sat next to her, noting how cute she was as she slept. He found himself watching her chest rise and fall with each breath she took.

He stopped himself there.

_She's just a friend. Only that. Nothing more. So I shouldn't be thinking that._

After a while of watching her, he decided it was okay to just think she was the most gorgeous creature on the planet. She didn't have to know, it was just his opinion, after all.

Or to think she was cute when she slept.

Or to think her breasts were perfect in ever way possible.

Or to think she had a very lovely body.

Or to think her lips looked irrasistibly kissable.

That was when Winry's eyes opened. She looked to her left and saw him. Yawning, she muttered, "Took ya long enough."

Edward scoffed. "I would have been here sooner if you picked an easier hiding spot for me to find!" He couldn't take his eyes off her body. Curse him for thinking such lecherous thoughts!

"But you know me, I hate making life too easy for people. Takes all the fun out of everything!" she stated.

"Whatever. It's not like it was too hard to spot your great bo--hiding spot, no matter how far it was from boundaries." _Good save, idiot!!_ he shouted to himself in his mind.

Winry rolled her eyes. "Don't you know? This version was much different from the version we played as children. There are no boundaries."

_She didn't notice my cover? Thank goodness for that!!_

"Now. What were you just about to say?" she questioned.

"What?" _Dammit! I knew she was too smart for that!!_

Winry sighed. "What you were about to say before the comment on my hiding spot. You were going to say something else," she stated.

Now his heart began to beat fast. _Shit! Now what am I supposed to tell her?_ "Well, I...ermn...um..well..." he stammered.

"Say it Edward. Say it and get it over with."

Then he spat it out. Everything. His cover was blown. "Youhaveanicebody." Now she was going to hate him for sure, and he knew it.

Their faces went red. Edward turned away from her, not wanting to show his face to her. Especially after telling her something that perverted. But he failed to notice that he could have said something much worse, but he didn't want to even admit to himself of all his dirty thoughts.

Winry was the first to break the silence. "Really?" she questioned.

Edward turned around, his yes covered by his bangs, still not ready to show himself completely. He nodded in response and then added, "And not only your body, you're gorgeous in every way." Who was making him say these things? Normally, he would have made another cover, but a voice in the back of his head was forcing all his thoughts to spew out his mouth.

Then, he felt her hands grasp his chin and pull him closer. His eyes met hers and as did their lips. Edward's face went a bright shade of crimson, as he pondered what his next move would be. _Kiss her back!_ the voice in the back of his head shouted at him. And he followed the commands of the voice, kissing her back and then feeling her tongue rest against his lips, asking for entrance. He accepted and they formed a rather casual meeting of the tongues.

He felt butterflies form in his stomach, as they continued their kiss. _Is this what it truly feels like to be loved?_ he questioned as they parted.

"It's official," Edward stated. "This was the best game of hide and seek ever."

* * *

Did you like it? It's been awhile since I've written a fic, so don't blame me. I'm pretty sure I added some thing that didn't really need to be there, but ah well. 

Please review, I want to know what you al thought of it. Was it bad? Was it good? Do I need to change something? Add something? Just don't flame with "EW THAT WAS HORRIBLE!" because comment like that normally make me stop writing for a while. Just tell me what I should do for my next fic (I'm halfway done with another) so I'll know.

-Kittieee


End file.
